


Love In The Ice

by allydyosei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, M/M, Spirits, Spirits AU, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydyosei/pseuds/allydyosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't know why the being took a liking to him ever since he first met him. He is just a mortal, a human.</p>
<p>What he didn't  know that he is much more than that, a forgotten companion to the icy being of the Mountains who waited for his return.</p>
<p>By then, all of it will click back to its place, even at the cost of someone's life to achieve the inevitable destiny he has tied to them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love In The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a few scenes that I cut to see if I could post this after finishing writing the whole damn thing that's been sitting on my usb since Feb.
> 
> Anyway, I got this idea after reading a fairy tale that is quite similar to Snow Queen, "The Ice Maiden".
> 
> This may be one of the longest fics I've wrote so far even it's still not finished.
> 
> EDIT (09/10/15) - I'm sorry guys, I think I might not finish this, I lost my drive to do so BUT I may continue this, someday so I'm really sorry.
> 
> So, I posted the for the first part of my oneshot here, so I may want your opinions about this on how it will flow... You could also talk to me on skype or Whatsapp if u want even though im not really a social person (i think i'm old or something since I don't have Instagram and Tumblr but I have a twitter that I rarely logged on to). My rant continues at the last part of the notes.

Akashi loved going to the fields near the snow-topped mountains in his father's house. Everyday, he would go out after eating breakfast to explore the fields and climb the mountains to hunt some plants that grow only on those slopes before heading back to his home at sunset.

This cycle continued until that one fateful evening on a winter day.

The redhead was currently getting down from the mountain later than usual as he tried to find some snowdrops that grew during the cold season. He was halfway on his track home that the snow has suddenly grew strong that Akashi couldn't see anything in front of him. This sudden storm continued for a few minutes until it dropped to a light fall of pale blue snow.

Akashi dropped his arms to look if the track was covered but his red eyes widen in surprise and awe at the sight in front of him.

The being before him was around his height, if not shorter. His pale skin almost made the being blend on the snow around him, almost making him invisible if weren't for the icy blue hair and cold ice blue eyes that was directed at him.

The redhead was rooted on his spot, not even a single muscle move. He became more tensed when the blue-haired being went to his direction, a calculating gleam behind his blank face.

As he stopped in front of Akashi, his snowy eyes looked at the other's face as if he was searching for something, making Akashi feel uncomfortable under the scrutining stare of the bluenette.

This went for a minute until Akashi became restless, opening his mouth to say something to the ethereal being. Before he could say what he thought, the blue-haired boy suddenly smiled and stroked his cheek with his cold hands, making Akashi shiver by its temperature.

"You've grown beautiful." the cold being spoke softly, a tender expression on his pale face.

_'Does he know me?'_

That thought ran across Akashi's mind as the other continued to stroke his cheek before slowly pulling away, making the cheek exposed to the colder air.

Before the redhead could talk, a sudden gust of wind came, making the surroundings blurry and Akashi raised his arms to protect himself from the violent wind. Then, it abruptly died down.

Lowering his arms, Akashi opened his eyes warily. He noticed that the blue-haired boy was gone, seeing nothing but snow and dead trees on the path, no trace of the other.

That strange encounter didn't leave Akashi's thoughts even as he got home and went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

The days went by normally during the whole winter season. Akashi spent it in his own routine with the addition of the thoughts of seeing the other boy again ever since. His friends seemed worried by his somewhat strange behavior.

"This is getting unhealthy for you, Sei-chan. You've been daydreaming a lot recently, especially around us." Reo, one of his friends, told him one day as both of them were going to the market carrying the skins of the deers they hunted these past few days on the mountainside.

Some of Akashi's friends are well-known hunters in their quiet village of Rakuzan in the Teiko Mountains, which are said to be dwelled by the spirits whi have power of the seasons and the nature surrounding them.

No one knows what they look like but they heard tales from the old folks that almost all of the spirits are usually hidden to take a human form to blend with the mortals except for one spirit that dwells in the icy Teiko Mountains, looking after it.

The redhead and his friend arrived at the market and went straight to one of the merchants who is currently absorbed in checking if some of items are missing while a man with dark skin stocked some of the hides on the table to be sold to the villagers. The pile of hides made a loud sound as it was placed on the table beside the merchant, making the blond startled at the sound.

"Be careful with them! What if I couldn't sell them if they got damaged, Aominecchi?!" the blond merchant scolded at his friend,

Before Aomine could retort, his dark blue eyes caught the duo coming to their direction.

"Akashi, Mibuchi!" he greeted them, grinning.

The merchant cut off his scolding and turned to see the duo walking to their direction. Amber eyes lit up in joy as he saw what they have in their arms.

“You guys bought many of these skins!!” he exclaimed, taking one of the skins to examine when the two placed it in front of the blonde.

“Those deer are kind of hard to catch you know and Sei-chan wanted the best ones to be sold, Kise” Reo said to him as the blonde deemed the skins to be good enough for him while Aomine looked at one on his hands with a hunter’s critical eye.

“The skins are thick enough for people in the village to wear on themselves to be warm in the coming weeks since there will be a severe snow storm coming this way.” the dark-skinned man said, making the other three look at him in question.

“Eeeeh, Aominecchi, how could you know that? There are no people who can predict the weather, even Akashicchi and Reocchi couldn’t tell the next three days’ weather accurately.” Kise told him skeptically.

But all of them would agree with Aomine’s words. Ever since they met, the navy-haired man had a knack of telling the weather during the cold months and all of it would come true and Akashi respected the hunter’s accurate predictions.

The four continued in telling stories with each other and parted ways a moment later for Mibuchi will be fetching something from the town's herbal doctor, Momoi for his ailing father.

Akashi accompanied him to the apothecary a few blocks down from the market, passing the busy plaza people went their ways to different stalls that littered the place along with children playing with each other throwing snowballs.

They arrived at a small building and entered it. The inside is filled with different plants and remedies that the owners made to help the villagers who are in need of it.

The person on the counter looked up from the sound of the door, her pink eyes shone as she recognized the two before standing up, closing the book in her hands.

“Mibuchin, I’ve been waiting for you! You also bought Akashi-kun with you. I will get the salve at the back since Midorin is attending an old man at the other side of town.” the woman said, as she received nods from both men and darted to the left door.

A few moments later, she came back and gave the salve to Mibuchi.

“Here’s the salve you needed” she smiled

“Thank you, Momoi.”

Then the pair left the shop and Momoi’s smile changed into a frown, recalling the cold air Akashi was emitting a while ago.

“So, _he_ claimed you now? Well, we don’t have to wait for long then.” she murmured to herself, pondering if the others knew about it before shrugging.

_‘Well I’ll have to spread the news then.’_ she thought, already preparing herself to close up and go visit them.

 

* * *

 

On a street two blocks away from the apothecary, there was a bakery built beside a forge. Momoi went inside the forge first, her eyes scanning the room for the two blacksmiths but there no sign of them so she went to the shop next door.

She entered as she sighed in relief as she saw them and went straight to their table, making the three occupants look at her. The tallest of the trio greeted her first, munching a cookie.

“Sachin, it’s been a while since you last visited here.”

She smiled, “It’s good to see you again, Mukkun and good timing that you two are here, Kagamin, Tatsu-kun. I have to tell you something important.”

Three pairs of eyes suddenly turned serious at her statement and Himuro got a chair for her to sit.

“What is it, Momoi?” he asked her as she didn’t spoke for a while.

She looked at them before letting out a heavy sigh and told them.

“It seems that Akashi is already been claimed recently by _him_.”

Silence met her sentence. All of them were stunned by the recent development; they never knew that _he_ was desperate to make the redhead remember _them_.

Kagami gaped like a fish while Himuro looked like someone slapped him but he shook out of his stupor.

“W-why would _he_ do it so soon? Anyone in their right mind wouldn’t pull this stunt off without thinking of the consequences that would sure harm the whole thing!” he exclaimed, making everyone in their table flinch at his raised voice.

His brother tried to calm him down but it didn’t help in easing his anger. The others can understand why he saw it like that. Everyone knew that _he_ wasn’t impulsive, like some of them and their Guardian. _He_ is a calm and logical person and this sudden action really made them thrown off of their senses.

Maybe _he_ is desperate to have the redhead all these years of waiting for his return.

And the end is nearing with each passing sunrise and sunset until the show will begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, please comment or something about this, I really appreciate it since I have somewhat writer's block now since i'm a senior in my uni now so my time is really limited to writing my fics aaaaaaand I'm also currently hooked by Psycho-Pass. Haha, I like Ginoza-san there so I may have plot bunnies for them or an AU for some fandom i want to write.
> 
> I repeat: This IS a ONESHOT. You could say that this is also a sneak peek but it is not cut like before....


End file.
